Judge Davis
Judge Davis is a character in appears in Air Mater and Planes. He and Skipper Riley were old friends in basic flight training where they were both instructors. When World War Two had begun, Skipper was sent to the Pacific Theater, while Judge Davis was sent to the European Theater. Davis became the commander of the famed 332nd Fighter Group, famous for their nickname "The Red Tails". They were known for never losing a single bomber during their raids over enemy territory. Now Retired, he is the top official in all of air racing. Bio ''Air Mater'' Judge Davis is the main announcer of the air shows in Propwash Junction. He is a huge fan of the Falcon Hawks and Mater Hawk, commenting all of their moves at the air show in Air Mater. ''Planes'' Judge Davis makes a few minor appearances in the film Planes. His first appearance is at the qualifier of the Wings Around the Globe rally, but ultimately doesn't make it in. He also reappears at the start of the WATG rally by saying to the racers, "Start your engines!" Livery Judge Davis is painted gray, black and red. Trivia *Judge Davis' design is based upon "Ina: The Macon Belle", a P-51C Mustang flown by Lt Col Lee Archer of the 332nd Fighter Group (Tuskegee Airmen, also called the "Red Tails") during World War II. In a photo in the gallery below, you can see a side-by-side comparison of Judge Davis and "Ina: The Macon Belle". *Judge Davis in "Air Mater" lacks the red coloring of his name underneath his exhaust pipes. he also doesn't have his logo marked directly behind his Rolls Royce Merlin engine. *Unlike a real P-51C, Judge Davis' air intakes are mounted above his nose and in his wings, where a real P-51 would have the intakes under the nose and directly behind the Gear Doors. *A minor goof in the film is noticeable. When Chug comments on Judge Davis, He doesn't have his engine running and he is posing for a camera, yet in the next shot his engine has started. *Judge Davis, unlike a real P-51, has more curved areas like his wing, where a real P-51 his more flat wingtips. *Judge Davis carries the D-Day "Invasion Stripes" on his wings and lower Fuselage, yet the 332nd Fighter Group wouldn't have flown said mission. The actual Red Tailed P-51's had Yellow stripes near the middle of the wings. *His design, though based on the P-51C Mustang "Ina the Macon Belle", appears to have more similarities to a P-51A model. *In "Air Mater" his 50. Caliber Browning Machine guns are located in the first two stripes on his wing, yet in "Planes" they are in his 2nd and 3rd stripes. Gallery Judge Davis.png|Judge Davis in Air Mater. Judge_Davis_2.png Judge_Davis_planes.png|Judge Davis taking a picture in Planes. Judge_Davis_qualifier.png Judge_Davis_P51.png|Side-by-side comparison of Judge Davis and "Ina: The Macon Belle" Judge_Davis_diecast.jpg|Die-cast judge_davis.png JUDGEDAVIS_COLOR001.jpg|Created by Ryan Carlson, Judge Davis was planned to take a more P-51/P-40 hybrid design. JUDGE_001.jpg|Judge Davis' conceptual art. Notice how he does not have the #72 like in the film Tumblr_mwp5s2DjHW1shw630o1_1280 (2).jpg Category:Characters Category:Air Mater Category:Planes Characters Category:Planes